The New Girl Became My Girlfriend
by Wolf-Hidden-In-Shadows
Summary: A new girl comes to town. She is in all of Sasuke's classes. Sasuke's nuts about her. Will he go with her and forget his friends? Read and find out. R&R please. On hold...for now. I need some ideas. Help?
1. Chapter 1

_I've only known her for a short time, yet I can't seem to get her out of my mind… What is it about her? I just don't understand why I feel this way about her when I've never felt like this towards anyone else before. So what is it? Her beautiful emerald green eyes? Her soft pink lips? The way her long, light pink hair falls over her shoulders? Her laugh? The way her smile makes my heart skip a beat? It could be anyone of these things, or all of them, yet I still don't know. All I know is, after the short time that I've known her, I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, making her happy in any way that I can. _

_Ever since she moved here last October, I've been trying my damnedest to get her to see how I feel about her. But she doesn't seem to understand, and I don't get why. She's beautiful, smart, funny, everything a guy like me could ever want. But she doesn't seem to take an interest. But will that stop me? Of course not, I am a Uchiha after all. I will make her see, even if I have to mask my feelings for a while. She will be mine, and no one else's. _


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical fall morning in Konoha. The leaves had all turned different shades of red, yellow and orange. There was a sort breeze blowing about the village, rustling the leaves on the trees that had not yet fallen and swirling the ones that had about the ground in a twister of color. There were young children running about the street, chasing the leaves as their mothers chatted with each other, while still keeping on eye on their children. It was this time of year that Sasuke Uchiha enjoyed most. To him, it was peaceful and nothing could spoil it. He looked at everything around him as he made his way to the Ninja Academy. All of the little shops had started decorating for Halloween, which was only a week away. They had orange lanterns hung out in front, silhouettes of ghosts and black cats in the windows, and they were already shelving sweets, prepared just for the holiday, shelf by shelf near the windows for costumers to get a sneak peek before walking into a shop. The streets were filled with the smell of it all. The smell of pumpkin and freshly made pie crusts from the bakery, the sweet scent of caramel and candy apples from the candy shop, it all smelled so good. As he walked, Sasuke couldn't help but remember a time when he was younger, walking down the street on a day just like today, holding his mother's hand and being amazed with everything that he saw and smelt. He recalled going into the candy shop that day, much to his mother's confusion. He hadn't really meant to get anything, since he didn't care much for sweets even as a child, but he wanted to know where those sweet smells were coming from. When he walked into the store with his mother, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Never before had he seen so many sweets all at once. Caramel and candy apples lined shelves, as well and a bunch of chocolate figures of different shapes and sizes. There were also bins filled with candy corn, gummy worms and spiders, peppermint ghosts and so much more. It was then that Sasuke felt a little ashamed for not liking sweets, seeing all that he was missing. This of course, did not change his mind in the least about sweets. Sasuke gave a small, sad smile at the memory. _It's been nearly eleven years since that day, and yet I can still remember it as clearly as though it happened yesterday. _With a small shake of his head, Sasuke came back to reality. He continued walking, now far enough away from the small shops that he wouldn't be distracted by his thoughts again. Though his thoughts weren't what he should have been worrying about.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" Called a voice from behind him. The sound of the voice made Sasuke cringe, but he turned to face the owner of the voice with a half hearted smile. Though he didn't really like this person, he still tried acting nice. At least for their sake.

"Good morning to you too, Ino. You look lovely today. And I see you're wearing purple again today, nice choice." Sasuke replied as Ino came closer, inwardly kicking himself as he stood there to wait for her.

"Aww, thank you sweetie! You always say the nicest things." Ino said, beaming as she took hold of Sasuke's arm and started walking with him. She always had this odd habit of being a little too clingy. "So, how was your night last night? Anything interesting happen?"

"My night was the same as every night. I got home, worked on my car and did the homework Kakashi gave us on the principals of chakera. So no, nothing interesting really happened. What about you? My guess is you went shopping. Is that new shampoo?" Sasuke asked, more out of keeping Ino happy than out of interest. He always knew how to talk to Ino, she always loved talking about herself. Though he was supposed to be her boyfriend, Sasuke never really liked her or cared about what she did for that matter. So every minute he spent with her was agonizing torture for him.

"No, I use this shampoo all of the time. But I did go shopping yesterday. I got this really nice perfume. It's a combination of coffee beans, vanilla and some sort of flower. Do you like it?" Ino asked as she flipped her hair from her neck, sending an invisible wall of sent that hit Sasuke in the face.

In truth, the smell made him want to take Ino to the nearest fountain and throw her in. The smell was so strong that it choked him and sent his sinuses into a burning frenzy. But despite all of this, Sasuke just lied through his teeth. "It smells beautiful, it fits you quite well. You really do have a nose for that sort of thing don't you?"

Ino, not picking up on his sarcasm at all, smiled brighter then ever. "Aww, you really do say the nicest things! I have to go now though, Asuma wanted to talk to me about something before class. See you at school, love you!" Ino called over he shoulder as she ran ahead of Sasuke.

Sasuke stood in place, waving, until Ino was out of sight. Once she rounded a corner, Sasuke put his hand back in his jacket pocket and walked in the opposite direction, all the while shaking his head._ Now, why did I ever agree to date her? _Sasuke asked himself as he tried to think back to the day they met. Oddly enough, he couldn't remember a single detail of their meeting. _Whatever, I'll just ask Naruto about it when I get to class. After all, he was the one that introduced me to Ino. I think... _

Sasuke arrived at the academy just before the bell rang. He shuffled along with the mass body of students towards his class room, squeezed his why though the door and sat down at his table. He sat in his chair with his bag in his lap and leaned back, stretching. A few pops could be heard as he sat back up, the joints in his back and arms protesting against the movement. He had been working too hard again, but he wan't about to admit that to anyone else. Sasuke set his bag on the floor and rummaged around in it until he found his note book and pen. He closed the bag back up, making sure every zipper and clasp was in it's proper place, and set his things on his desk in a neat fashion before looking straight at the black board in front of him. As the final bell rang, all of the students stood up from their seats and stood at attention beside their tables until their sensai walked through the door. Though, that's not who came through the door first. Instead, as per usual, a tall blond boy came running through the door. His hair was in a mess of spikes, his clothes were wrinkled and somewhat dirty, and he had this big goofy grin on his face as he slowed to a walk as he reached the blackboard. The blond boy turned and started towards the chair next to Sasuke, waving at him as he walked. Not watching where he was going, the blond boy caught his foot on the front leg of the table Sasuke was standing beside and fell face first onto the floor. The other students turned to look at the boy, stifling their laughter as he groaned while getting up. Sasuke on the other hand, just looked the boy and face palmed. Shaking his head, he let out a long sight.

"Naruto you baka. You do this everyday, one would think you would learn."

"Yeah, you'd also think I'd learn to set my alarm every night but that never happens either." Naruto replied with a grin. He finished dusting himself off and took his place at the other end of the table, not bothering to put his bag in it's proper place on the back of his chair.

"You do realize that Kakashi will suspend you if he finds out you where late again, don't you?" Sasuke asked, scolding his friend.

"Of course I do, but it's not like I care or anything. It's not like my family will say anything about it either."

"Still, that's no reason to provoke Kakashi."

"Oh come on Sasuke, lighten up. Since when has a teacher ever scolded you? You're like, the golden child of the school. You're every teacher's wet dream." Naruto replied in somewhat of a mocking tone.

Before Sasuke could respond, he and Naruto both heard footsteps coming from out in the hallway coming closer to the classroom. The two boys stood as still as statues, facing the blackboard. Not two minutes later, Kakashi walked through the door. He stood at the front of the room, facing the large window that was on the left side of the classroom, seeming to be lost in thought. Then he slowly turned. With his eyes still closed, he turned to face Sasuke's table but didn't even acknowledged that Sasuke was there. Instead he faced Naruto, not seeming to show any emotion at all.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what have I said to you about showing up late to my class?" Kakashi asked, his voice unnaturally calm.

"Hmm, sorry sir, but I think I was late to that meeting." Naruto replied, grinning as he did so.

"Well, allow me to explain it to you so that it may finally get through that thick skull of yours." Kakashi said, clearing his throat as though he was about to give a long lector on the history of The Great Ninja War yet again. "If you are ever late to my class again, I will personally shove nine inch nails two inches deep into your body while making the whole class watch as you scream and writher in pain. Is that understood?"

The class was silent, the sound of a pin hitting the floor could have been heard. They all looked at Kakashi and then at Naruto. Naruto was as pale as a ghost, sweat running down his face as he stared awestruck at his sensie. Kakashi, however, stood in place as though nothing was the matter and everything was as it should be. The same could not be said for the rest of the class, Naruto especially, who all shifted their weight from foot to foot uneasily for fear that even coughing would anger Kakashi further. As the tension in the room grew, there was a faint knock at the door.

"Umm, sir, may I come into the classroom now?" A shy little voice asked from in the hall.

"Oh, of course. Come in Sakura." Kakashi said as he remembered the student he had left in the hallway. As the girl walked in, Kakashi made his way to the front of the room. She walked rather quickly, almost as if she were afraid to even be in the class. As she took her place beside Kakashi, her note books clenched tightly to her chest, the rest of the class sat down and waited to hear what Kakashi had to say about this strange new girl.

"Everyone, this is Sakura Haruno. She and her family have just moved to Konoha, and she will be joining us for the rest of this year. I want you all to make her feel welcome. Mr. Uchiha, I want you to escort her to her classes. Looking at her timetable, it seems that she has been transferred into the classes that you have this semester. Are you alright with this?" Kakashi asked, concluding Sakura's introduction.

"Yes sir, I would be happy to do so." Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving the girl they were now transfixed on. Never before had he seen such a beautiful young woman, it was almost criminal. Her hair was a light pink colour, which hung past her shoulders. Her lips were full, and had the faint hint of cherry lip gloss on them. Her eyes though, her gorgeous emerald green eyes, those are what captured Sasuke's interest. It was as though he could to see into her very soul, they were so pure and innocent. They sparkled with excitement, showing the nervousness that Sakura was trying so hard to conceal. He couldn't help but smirk, she was just so fascinating.

"Alright, it's settled then. Miss Haruno, please take a seat next to Mr. Uchiha. I would like you two to become more aquatinted so that you feel more comfortable. As for you, Mr. Uzumaki, may I see you out in the hall?"


End file.
